A Hidden Pain
by 95sparky95
Summary: What if the bullet had not passed harmlessly through Andy's Jacket?
1. Chapter 1

Andy approached the sleeping figure, coughing loudly and trying to wake him whilst Chloe hung back and watched. She sighed as Andy's weak efforts failed and walked up next to her. "Watch and learn" she joked and reached out to shake the man. As she did so she knocked the hood and gave a small squeak as a rolled up jumper fell out, revealing a stuffed bundle made to look like clothes.

Andy laughed as Chloe stepped away from the figure. "Come on then Chloe, we'd better call it in, get it cleaned up." As Andy radioed the station Chloe began to walk back to the patrol. Suddenly there were four loud pops, the sound echoing around the tall buildings bordering the park. Andy looked around surprised, slowly registering the sound and then suddenly realising it was gun shots, she spun to stare at Chloe.

"Was that… where did it come fr…" She saw Chloe's blood staining her neck and hand, and her pale, scared face. Barely did she register that Chloe had been shot when there were two more pops and Chloe buckled and dropped to the ground as a shot slammed into her abdomen. Andy's mind was spinning in shock and seconds that seemed like minutes flashed past. Others in the park were screaming, and Andy watched as two men jumped from where they had been sitting just by where the dummy now lay. They charged past, clearly trying to avoid the shooter's wrath, and one of them stumbled hard into Andy as he made his escape. Andy gasped, slightly winded, but snapped out of her trance. She snapped into action, kneeling by Chloe's side and running her hand over her stomach.

"Chloe, look at me, look at me now" she garbled, and Chloe's roaming eyes focused on her face. "Your vest caught it, it didn't hit you." Chloe began to move her hand from her neck but Andy grabbed it "NO, Chloe, listen, we need to stop the bleeding, keep the pressure up, don't let go." Andy grabbed her radio and yelled into it "officer down, back up required, repeat, urgent back up and medical assistant required." Andy grabbed Chloe's shoulders and began to drag her behind a large rock when two more shots rang out. "Shit" Andy grabbed the radio once more "we are still under fire".

She finally managed to pull Chloe into the shelter of the rock and once more knelt beside her. "it's alright, back up is on its way, you are going to be ok." Andy was comforting herself as much as Chloe. She could hardly believe what was happening. Her mind was on overdrive, fear and adrenaline surging through her. She was struggling to breathe as the events that had happened actually sunk in. Why was she always the one to get into the worst situations? All she wanted was to have a quiet shift (ideally with Swarek). She refocused on Chloe, her heart sinking at the amount of blood… her teeth were now stained and her eyes were half closed. "Chloe, stay focused, stay awake. You hear me Chloe, talk to me please, please say something!" Andy was babbling wildly, desperate to keep her conscious. Chloe mumbled softly but her eyes found Andy's.

The radio had been crackling away but Andy had blanked out all the chat until she heard Diez and Ollie report the disappearance of the shooter. Ten seconds later and Swarek was at her shoulder with Gail, pulling her away from Chloe. Gail immediately stepped in and put the pressure back on the wound as paramedics swarmed around. Andy stared at the action, barely registering Sam pulling her away. "Mcnally, look at me. Mcnally, please. ANDY"

"Sorry. What?" Andy slowly moved her gaze to Sam's concerned eyes.

"Andy, let the paramedics work. They are the best people for her." Chloe was already on the stretcher and being carried to the ambulance.

"Sam, I should go with her, tell the doctors what happened, you know." She made to follow the paramedics but Sam grabbed her.

"I'm sorry Andy but we need your statement, it's better if you stay here." Andy nodded slowly. Her head was starting to spin as the adrenaline rush ended, and she felt too weak to put up a struggle.

"Ok. Um, Sam, I'm not feeling so good, I think I need to sit down." Andy took a step forwards, heading to a park bench, but her legs suddenly gave way, no longer able to hold her up. She felt Sam's strong arms grab her and keep her standing, pulling her around to face him once more.

"Shit, Andy, what's going on?" She struggled to take a breath to reply, and as she did so, she was suddenly acutely aware of a bold pain in her side. Where before she had felt nothing, she could now think of nothing else, so excruciating was the feeling. She clutched her side and stared as her hands came away covered in blood before sinking to her knees. Sam sunk with her, his hands pushing hers away. He was talking to her, the same words she had said to Chloe, as he took off her vest. He swore as he lifted her shirt to reveal a blood stained abdomen.

"I can't be shot Sam. I can't be. I would know, I would have felt it. It must be Chloe's blood." She knew it wasn't, the pain was far too real for the blood to be anyone else's.

"It's not a bullet wound Andy. It's… it's from a knife, you've been stabbed."

"What, but… how?" Andy struggled to comprehend his words but then realised. "Someone ran into me" she whispered. She tried to speak louder, but her head was ringing and black spots were filling her vision.

She slumped against Sam, her body limp, and he looked around desperately. He could not believe this was happening. When he heard about the shooting he was so terrified that Andy had been hurt. When he reached the scene he was so relieved to see her standing safe, but now all he felt was crushing guilt and horror that he had not realised she was so badly injured. "We need another bus NOW, stab victim" he yelled. Gail came running over and stopped short at the sight of Andy unconscious on the ground, Sam's hands pressed to her stomach, blood everywhere.

"What happened Sam? She was fine, when did this happen?" Sam ignored her.

"When's the ambo getting here?" As he spoke he heard the sirens, just before the blue flashing lights rounded the corner and he breathed a sigh of relief. Seconds later and Sam was being pulled away by the paramedics, just as he had pulled Andy away from Chloe. This time though, he would be going with her in the ambulance. He would not leave her when she was like this, so vulnerable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews! Sorry if there are any inaccuracies... I do not claim to be an expert on all things Police/Medical, but am trying to keep things relatively close to what is actually possible **

The back of the ambulance was buzzing with activity, but Sam was oblivious to everything except the hand he was clasping so tightly. He stared at Andy, his head hurting as he tried to comprehend her state. It was only when one of the paramedics called his name several times that he realised his phone was chiming. Dazed, he answered it without checking, and flinched slightly when he heard Nick's frantic voice. 'Sam? Gail said you went with Andy... is she alright? What's happening? I'm on my way to the hospital, but, I... I can't wait. Thank you for going with her.' He was gabling away, not giving Sam a chance to answer, and truthfully, he didn't know quite how to answer.

'She...uh... she got stabbed in the side of her abdomen.' His voice was shaking as he spoke and he mentally kicked himself. Why couldn't he keep it together? 'The paramedics are trying to stop the bleeding, but they aren't sure what internal damage has been done. She seems stable at the moment... I think the paramedics are optimistic.' He was convincing himself as much as Nick.

'Right Sam. You will call me if anything else... you know... changes?' Nick sounded desperate, and Sam honestly felt pity for him. He also felt guilt, to his own surprise, and reprimanded himself for feeling it. Putting the phone down he refocused on Andy's eyes, they were minutes from the hospital now, and each passing minute left him feeling more optimistic. He placed his fingers back into her hand, squeezing tightly, and then jumping slightly as he felt her squeeze back.

'Andy?' he gazed into her eyes desperately, waiting for a reaction, and laughed in relief as he saw her sunken eyes look back. Her face was mostly covered by an oxygen mask and he saw the panic in those eyes as she realised where she was. The paramedic saw it too.

'Officer, please stay calm, you were hurt and we are headed to the hospital.' He spoke gently, trying to soothe her, but she was working herself into a state, trying the pull off the mask, the monitors around her starting to beep more and more.

Sam's heart was breaking at her distress, and he was kicking himself for feeling such emotion towards her. He couldn't stand her panic and placed his other hand upon the hand trying to remove the mask, gently lifting back down to her side. She put up no resistance against him. Her eyes, previously roving the vehicle in clear distress, refocused on his. No words were spoken as they looked at each other, but that look said so much. The monitors urgent beeping ceased, and Sam smiled softly at her. 'It's ok Andy. You are going to be fine. I'll be here the whole time, and...' Sam hesitated before continuing '... and Nick is meeting us at the hospital. You'll be looked after I promise.' As he spoke her eyes began to drift shut, and he looked at the paramedic sharply, panicking again, but the paramedic reassured him.

'Don't worry, we've given her some strong pain relief, an elephant would struggle to stay awake.' As he spoke, the ambulance's sirens ceased, and the vehicle ground to a halt. 'We're at the hospital.'

Sam hung back as they raised the gurney and rolled her out, onto the tarmac. He hovered by her head, keeping his eyes firmly on her determined not to lose sight, but at the same time anxious not to interfere with the medics. It came as a shock when, as the trolley pushed through a set of double doors, a nurse stopped him from following.

'Sorry officers, I'm afraid I cannot let you past this point. There is a waiting room just here though, and you will be kept fully informed.'

Sam looked at her confused. Officers? His question was soon answered as he turned to see Nick a half step behind him.

**What will happen with Sam's feelings towards Andy, and will Andy be alright? **

**Please review! XX**


End file.
